


The House That We Built

by CherryQDoodles



Category: Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns
Genre: Dark skinned MC, F/M, Festivals, Learning from the Past, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slow Burn, Tons of fluffy moments, farmlife shenanigans, story building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2020-07-10 15:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryQDoodles/pseuds/CherryQDoodles
Summary: Nicola knew as soon as she was able to talk that she was very different from the family she was raised in. From her dark skin to her snow white hair she stuck out as the black sheep, but she loved them like they were her blood, and vice versa. But Nicola always dreamed of wanting more: to become a farmer. Growing crops, raising animals and everything in between!She just had to convince her father that she could handle the hard work within two years time.Follow Nicola's journey to becoming the best farmer she dreams of, and her adventures in the Trio of Towns!





	1. Komo mai to Lulukoko

**Author's Note:**

> I finished the game last Summer, and I enjoyed it very much! I love each of the Towns respectively, but Lulukoko has stolen my heart! LudusxMC centered story, but will have more scenes that revolve around Nicola's background, and yes this will be a bit of a slow burn. I also bought the DLC pack so I have see the extras and almost have all the bonus outfits!  
> Hope you all enjoy!

Nicola was daydreaming again.

The vivid memory of her mom taking her to the farm years ago was always a fond one. It was that day that inspired her to read and study agriculture, and someday hope to live out that dream.

To think she could finally make her dream happen.

Sprinkling the last bag of radish from your bag, Nicola was patting her hands clean of dirt onto her dress and looked out of her small farm. She raised enough money to finally earn herself a cow and chicken, and right now they both were grazing out in the fields enjoying the early sunshine. Two weeks have already passed, but the progress could not have been more rewarding. Nicola asked so many questions for her uncle Frank since day one, and he was happy to answer with great demonstrations. The house looked like rubbish but it was your own. Nicola would work hard to earn more money and maybe ask Frank about reconstructing the whole layout. A kitchen to cook was a definite must, and maybe a closet to change clothes very soon. If she only had more clothes to change out of the dress she wore all the time.

No offense to her mother, but Nicola never really liked the checkered dress and the straight up Western style clothing she grew up in. It never fit her taste, and let's not talk about the two big braids she kept her hair in. Not wanting to make her mother upset she kept the style as is. Someday though, Nicola was going to let go of these silly big tails! She truly hoped she would find a clothing store that would have something completely different! Maybe she look into owning a sewing machine and make her own clothing.

Eleven o' clock was coming around the corner, and after eating one of the potato cakes Frank was kind enough to give, Nicola decided to take her newly bought fishing pole to go fishing! Hooking a good whopper would make big money!

Making her way towards town, Nicola looked at the the two other towns that have yet to be revealed. "I wonder how different each town is like. I'm truly excited to see what's in store!" she walked towards the town sign broken on her left. Green banana leaves and chipped wood blocked the road, but the smell of the ocean was soft in the air.

"Must be a beach town." a smile grew on her face. Oh what new and delicious fruits and vegetables she could grow on her farm! The cuisine she was sure was to die for! Nicola loved seafood, and she felt in her gut she would be trying some good food soon in her future.

Checking her time lunchtime was coming close, so she dashed off towards the South of West town to fish as plan.

**xxxxXXXXXxxxxx**

"Thank you so much Lisette!"

Nicola had just finished buying bellflowers from the pretty flower shop owner. The new farmer had just sold her first batch of bellflowers to be planted in her newly emptied patch of soil.

"Happy to help out! So Nicola tell me, how is farm life treating you so far? Was it all you imagined?"

"Can't say right now, but it's a great start. Got my cow and chicken, and good flow of radish and potatoes growing." Lisette smiled big seeing Nicola grow excited in describing her new life as the new neighborhood farmer. "It's only been two weeks, but I know things will get better once I can plant more crops and gather more animals." a dreamy sigh came from Nicola's nose, already imagining having every animal she could get her hands on, and growing all sorts of fruits and vegetables on her own land, with her own hands.

Being able to show her father that she could really take care of herself and have the dream she's always wanted.

"Well Nicola I'm happy that you have become our new neighbor, and I will be rooting for you all the way!" Nicola did not have a lot of friends her age but to hear that her new neighbors were so supported of her dream after settled in for such a short time the dark skinned farmer was feeling happy with the new support from the flower shop keeper. Nicola hoped she could become good friends in the near future.

"By the way Lisette, what do you know about the other two towns?" Lisette blinked at the random question, but before she could speak, a customer came in for flowers. Seeing that she was busy Nicola decided to head home and plant the new seeds before the day was over. Leaving the North side of West Town, Nicola just passed by Frank small farm, and her unanswered question came up again. Just thinking about it she just saw Frank leave his barn and Nicola dashed over.

"Nicola! Good evening! Hey I see you have some bell flowers!"

"Yep! Plan to plant some more after shipping off all of my first batch! Uncle Frank, got a question for you. It's about the other two towns." Frank's eyebrows shot up from the subject brought up.

"The other two towns?"

"Yeah! You have not told me anything about them. What are they like?" Nicola was very excited to know as much as she could, but what surprised her was Frank's big grin as he led her from him home and back to her farm. Frank was designated to retrieve Nicola's shipped goods today, but once he flipped the flag over he gave his niece a good pat on the shoulder.

"Just wait and see! I can't be spoiling anything for you just yet. I know you would rather be surprised." Nicola was close to protesting, saying that was not the answer she was looking for, but Frank had a point: she would prefer to be surprised. Maybe that was the only hint he could give her. After bidding each other good day, Nicola was quick to plant the new seeds in the only available patch of soil before turning in for the night.

Nicola did like surprises, but the wait was killing her patience. There was only so much West town offered, and the few other stores have not even opened up yet in the cul-de-sac in North Side of West Town. Worrying was not going to make her answers appear now so she took her uncle's advise and would wait a little longer.

The next day, after placing her straw hat up top her white braids, a knock sounded against her shack of a home.

"Nicola, you in? Pardon me."

Nicola allowed him in and walking in was not just her big portly uncle, but a short grey haired lady walked behind him. Immediately Nicola was drawn to the plum purple outfit alongside her matching gold and purple foreign designs. "Wow, what pretty designs! Who is she? I have never seen her in town before!" Nicola thought excitedly.

"Aloha! It's a pleasure to meet you Nicola. My name is Tototara."

Tototara, what a pretty name.

Nicola walked up to the small lady, but when she raised her arm- Nicola raised her fist to pose as well. The surprise on Tototara's face was short, but a chuckle came right after. "My my, you seem to be well verse. By any chance you have heard of Lulukoko before dearie?"

Lulukoko?... No, but something in her gut was telling her to go along with this new feeling of familiarity.

"Call it a hunch." Nicola shrugged her shoulders, not knowing how else to explain how she just knew. After introductions, Tototara lead Nicola to the new open gate of Lulukoko. The two ladies now walked down the cobblestone pathway leading to the sea salt air and dark green woods. Nicola gasped at the ocean now in view and rich colors of the beach that was the entrance to the new town. Tototara smiled wide at the enthusiastic farmer beside her, her excitement beaming and only growing as she started her tour of Lulukoko.

When Tototara introduced Nicola to Caolila, the young farmer flushed. She was so pretty! Her sea foam green dress looked great on her dark skin, and her smile was gentle and contagious. With a brief introduction, and a promise to come later in the day they moved on to the Seaside Cafe. Meeting the twins was something to see. Iluka was definitely the leader of the twin priestesses, with a headstrong, sassy personality while Siluka was a gentle, sweet girl with a calming presence. All in all they were very welcoming, Nicola did not even feel weird to clean up the squid for them. She wanted to start off on a good foot with the locals.

Moving on towards the north side of town, Nicola was greeted with more lush green wildlife, teaming with bright colors and cute animals walking among the streets. The bright bonfire took Nicola's honey gold eyes next, it massive size much bigger than back home when the family has made one in the backyard. Tototara pointed out the grand Inn where she resided, the temple up top the hill on the right side of the village, and lastly the Jack of all Trades shop. Nicola noticed a young man standing at the front of the small shop, his dark blue hair standing out more from the dark wood in front of him.

"See there? That person standing out in front of the store is the owner. He's my grandson. Ludus! Ludus, over here!"

Said young man paused his work and soon approached the ladies by the bonfire, and Nicola could not move. The dark skinned farmer watched as Tototara's grandson walked as if in slow motion. The ocean breeze carried his small braids and wavy locks into the air, and with the Sun beaming in his dark skin he practically glowed. Nicola was tempted to pull her hat over her face, but quickly pulled herself together once he was in front of them.

"Hey Nana, is this the new farmer I've been hearing about?"

Tototara chuckled. "Ho ho! Yes indeed. Ludus meet Nicola."

When his maroon eyes met her blue pair, her heart clenched. He raised his fist for the greeting and she met him half way.

"Aloha! I'm Ludus. I'm the village's handyman. If you ever want to renovate your house or build a farm circle, come see me, yeah?" Nicola tiled her head in confusion.

"Oh sorry, farm circle are items and structures that you can place on your farm- decoration essentially. If you have time tomorrow I can tell you more about them."

 _Yes!_ Nicola wanted to scream, but kept her emotions done and nodded her head.

"Great! It's a promise then. I'll come by your farm tomorrow morning." Ludus smirked and Nicola almost forgot how to breathe. Luckily Tototara saved her by letting Nicola know the tour was over.

"All of Lulukoko village welcomes you Nicola. Feel free to come by whenever you like." Nicola quickly nodded to the village leader before pardoning herself from the two. Leaving the cobblestone path now making her way back towards home the dark skinned farmer was still reeling over the beach tour.

Lulukoko. What a beautiful town!

Frank was at Nicola's shipping box, and quickly explained the new switch between towns when shipping items, but when he asked about the tour of Lulukoko Nicola almost danced!

"Oh Uncle Frank! Lulukoko is a paradise! The sights and the smells! Tropical flowers everywhere! The clothes-oh the style of clothing! Oh-if only I had a closet to have room for the clothes I'm sure they have! I wonder what store they were selling them at. Never mind I will just ask Ludus today about that when I go back-"

"Whoa, slow down filly!" The portly man chuckled at his niece's enthusiasm. Nicola was bouncing back and forth on both her toes! "I can see that Lulukoko left such an impression on you."

"Uncle, I'm ready to go back and shop at every store open! Speaking of shops I've got to get to one before they close soon. I'll talk later Uncle Frank!" and the young farmer was off again before Frank could get another word in. A minute later Frank barks with laughter. He wipes a tear that was close to falling and chuckles again.

"Man, it's great to see her so happy with the new town, and it's only the first day! She seemed to make a small connection faster than I thought she would. Better write to Daryl soon."

**xxxxXXXXXxxxxx**

With two new flower bags of seeds purchased, Nicola was ready to go back and finish her chores for the day, however she still had some questions for the handyman of Lulukoko.

The problem was to go up to the stall and ask him.

Nicola was standing by the bench next facing the bonfire peeking at the handyman at work, answering a client's question. Why was this so hard? Her dark face flushed red at seeing the handsome man.

 _"Come on Nicola, this is just day one you've met the guy- just go up and talk to him! You are pathetic!"_ Nicola berated herself. She brushed back her bangs a bit before taking the dive! She walked towards the stall just as the customer left-

And quickly walked up the temple stairs.

"Man, I'm such a coward." Nicola mumbled to herself once she arrived at the last step. A gentle chuckle greeted her at the top.

"Having some trouble already?"

Nicola looked up to see Tototara sweeping the floors of the temple grounds, and two fluffy peacocks lazily walked around the small square space.

"Oh no Tototara! I was just-well..." Nicola could not believe she was getting flushed over her grandson whom she just met! "I just have a lot of questions to ask Ludus about for my farm, and I guess I did not want to look so, so..."

"Crazy? Nerdy?" Tototara chuckled at the pink covering Nicola's cheeks. How embarrassing. "You are just passionate about farming. There's no shame in being excited about learning new things, and you are just getting started on your career." the elder moved to another part of the shrine to sweep it clean. She picked up the Calla Lilies at the front of the temple doors and handed them over to Nicola.

"Trust your gut. It never steers you wrong." Nicola felt a stir of hope from the elder's words, and with a quick wave she left the temple stairs. Just before making her way to the Jack of all Trades, she passed by a bright blue fluff of feathers on the ground. It felt soft to the touch. Nicola wondered if Ludus liked blue as much as she did.

Only one way to find out.

Approaching his backside, Nicola greeted him with the blue quill. The surprise on his face was quick to melt into a small smile. "Aw, wow. A Blue Quill! Thank you Nicola. I really appreciate the gift." Nicola smiled brightly at his happy face. A gift-giving success!

"Really? You like this?! Well, good to know for the future- I mean yes that's great. Oh man..." Nicola pulled her hat to cover her face in embarrassment. How could she mess up after succeeding in gift giving?

"It's alright Nicola. I'm happy you thought to give me this. This is very nice." Ludus was patient with the flustered farmer, and with a wave goodbye they went their separate ways. Nicola was still floating on air, finally being able to talk to the handyman, but she quickly smacked her cheeks.

"I cannot flop like that again! He is just the handyman, I can talk to anyone here no problem." Nicola mumbled while walking back towards the exit of Lulukoko. Oh she really hoped she would not do the same thing again tomorrow.

The second chance came early the next morning when a knock came from her front door.

Jut as Nicola placed her hat up top her head she answered the door to see the cute handyman himself. The farmer almost squeaked to see Ludus right outside her dump of a house. If Ludus was disgusted by her home, he never showed it while he explained the Farm Circles for her farm. When he mentioned house renovations, Nicola immediately spoke up about not having a kitchen to cook and closet for clothes.

No problem for Ludus! In minutes by some weird magic, Nicola had a brand new place that looked like a house and not someone's supply shed.

Even better news was to now order clothes at Ludus' shop! She was so ready to get out of these country clothes and into something more loose and colorful. Maybe Ludus could make her a dress like Caolila. Such a pretty green color with splashes of orange! Nicola was ready for a whole wardrobe makeover!

Spring was looking very promising this year! Nicola hope Summer would look just as good!


	2. Fishing Lessons after Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicola welcomes her first Summer in the Trio of Towns, still getting use to her new neighbors and her new farm life. Festivals are a must between the towns, for bonding and having fun, but the young farmer is not very skilled in fishing. She hopes to do her best before the tournament arrives. Luckily a few residents have some great advice to give her before the big day. Even more so awarding is learning a bit about our young heroine of this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thousands apologies for taking so long. Had an idea for the ending but change it so many times, and having to remind myself to stay on track but also remember how I played the game in the first place. The plot is looking better now revising the next chapter, but hopefully I won't take so long to finish the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Summer was finally here, and Nicola took quick advantage of the new hot season! The last village, Tsuyukusa, was open to the public. Now connecting the first two towns by bridges through the North side of the oriental town.

The white haired farmer went to each and every shop, sampling and shopping for new treats, animals and items she could get her hands on!

The Asian culture was truly beautiful, even their fashion was something else, but the rookie farmer would find herself moseying back toward Lulukoko. The tropical beach town still has some new discoveries that Nicola was eager to try out!

"Well Nicola, it seems you've been shopping lately." Iluka commented from the cafe counter.

"I really like the new look. You’re starting to blend well with the Lulukoko locals. Although I wish you had kept the long hair." Siluka smiled before placing the Mango drink down before her.

"Thank you girls! It was high time I got rid of the braids and the “country bumpkin” look. I’ve been dying to try something new! My mom, Marlene always liked braiding my hair so I never thought to cut it until I saw the options they had in Tsuyukusa! I was really excited to get to explore each new culture from each town, and Lulukoko's style is so far the best!" Nicola happily swallow down her drink. "Speaking of new styles, I need to run to Ludus's store to see if anything new came in. Later girls!" Nicola dashed off down the wooden walkway and off towards the Northern side of town.

“She’s ebing a very bright yellow aura today. It matches her new outfit.” Siluka commented on the departing farmer.

“If you ask me, I couldn’t help but see a hint of pink floating around.” Iluka smirked while cleaning the used glasses. “Somebody’s got a crush~”

“That’s not the only thing I can see. It looked like a tiny bird. A hummingbird.”

“Hummingbird? That’s impossible! I surely didn’t see any floating around.” Iluka huffed, but Siluka watched Nicola leave with a calm face.

“I thought for sure, I saw a little hummingbird floating around her head.” Siluka would put that thought away for later, and took care of the next customer in line.

"Nicola! I love the new yellow flower clip! Looks great with the new outfit!" Caolila waved from her front porch just as Zahau, Alma and Schalk came back from the temple.

"Aaah Nicola you look so cool! Yellow looks good on you!" Alma jumped around the farmer who sported the yellow Work Shorts outfit before standing before her with a pout. "Wait-what happened to all of your hair?!" Nicola fluffed the ends of the new hairstyle: a medium straight cut.

"Well, it was high time to try something new. I've always had long hair, but with a new look should come with a new hairdo!" Nicola twirled in front of the little girl, but her face stayed scrunched with displeasure.

"Please grow back your long hair." Nicola chuckled nervously. Seems like Alma was not too keen on the short hair. Nicola had noticed that most Lulukoko women natives had long hair so coming in with short hair after having long hair must be throwing the young girl for a loop!

"I don't know, Nicola looks cool with short hair." Shalk commented with a smile of contentment.

"No she doesn't! She looked better with long hair."

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Okay! Okay you two calm down. It's just hair. I can grow it back when I'm ready. Maybe next time I go to the salon I will see what new hairstyles they have, okay?" this seems to please the girl for she finally smiled. "Before I leave, here is a clam shell for Shalk, and an ocean primrose for you Alma!" The kids looked ecstatic to receive such nice gifts.

"Alright kids inside now." Zahau called them in as he cleared his front porch with a small broom. Waving goodbye Nicola made it to the Jambalaya store to buy a banana and cacao seedling. It was high time to get the Summer trees started so they would bear fruit next year.

“Last stop, Reclaion.” Catching the handyman behind his workplace Nicola felt a wobble in her walk. Her knees were losing their balance. Before their eyes could meet, Nicola looked down to see the white wild parrot roaming behind the shop. Using this as a distraction Nicola gently scooped up the bird and showed it off to Ludus. He gave a short bark of a laugh seeing the fluffy bird.

“Cute bird, but do be careful what you say to it okay?” Nicola laughed, her nerves settling down at his comment. 

“Trust me I won’t.” she placed the bird to the ground before pulling a bunch of bananas from her pack. “For you mister handyman.”

“Great! Thank you!” Ludus smiled and took the gift from you, then both your fingers brushed together-Nicola snatched her hands away, luckily Ludus had a hold of his gift.

“So what new items do you have in store? I received your mail this morning.” Nicola faced the handyman, but she could not meet Ludus’ eyes. She knew a sharp pink took over her cheeks, but Ludus was kind enough to not bring it up and show her the new items.

Settling with buying two new dog houses Nicola left with a wave, set up her dog houses on her farm, then took off in a straight run towards Westown for new pets. 

“Oh shoot! I need to make another two barns for new animals on the farm! Good thing it’s not even noon yet!” Nicola raced back to Ludus’ shop to create a barn and a coop. The flustered farmer bowed out as gracefully as possible, having to make another trip back and trying not to make a fool out of herself. They worked quickly together, and a barn and a coop were created!

It was cutting into her expenses and supplies on other things she needed, but this was worth the buy in order to expand her space on her farm, and sell new things. One of those new things being a Quail to add into her list of animals.

The lovely new change to the opening of Tsuyukusa was the bridges between the towns, making traveling go much faster. Making it in record time, the farmer was pleased to see the list had expanded in Westown.

“Finally making room on your little farm, Nicola?” Alison chuckled once you made your purchase.

“I finally found enough supplies to build a home for my new furry friends. Never had a dog so this should be a fun experience.”

“Never had a cow and chicken either, yes?” the ladies shared a laugh before Nicola dashed back to her farm. With the weather being nice and sunny her cow and chicken were bathing in the bright Sun.

“Ms.Moo, feeling good today? Here’s a treat~” Nicola spoke sweetly to her black and white cow before feeding her a white treat. “Ms.Peck, ready to go in? I wouldn't want to either. Feels great out here!” The black farmer gently scooped up the plump hen before feeding her a white treat as well. Once the barn animals were tucked back in for the day Nicola raced towards the newly placed doghouse now with two new cute animals to her farm: Bruno, her big bernese and Sparta, a short haired grey cat.

“Alright Bruno, you’re going to be herding the animals, and Sparta you got material hunting to do!” Both Bruno and Sparta got a quick rub down before being fed. “There, one full week of chow!” Patting down her work gloves Nicola looked about her half filled field. The farmer could only grow so much with the space she had, but she needed another cow as well.

So her father sent over “Farming Tips” to prove she was capable of being the best farmer, but what did her father know about farming?! If anything she should be getting these tips from Frank the real farmer of the family-

Then again, Nicola still did not feel like she  _ was  _ a part of Daryl and Marlene’s family. Even being raised by then since she was of young age, the black farmer knew her biological family was out there.

“Nicola! How are you doing today?” Frank’s shout shocked the young farmer from her daze. She quickly shook herself awake before running up to the shopping bin. Her uncle came to collect her goods for the day, but the young farmer had something to get off her chest.

“Doing okay. Today has been more busy than other days, but that only means things are getting better for the Cocoa Farm!” her smile faded when she got ready for her next question. “Uncle Frank, why does da- Daryl not like farming?” The blond farmer stopped his gathering to look down at his niece with a raised eyebrow.

“What brings up the question that’s gotchu all concerned?”

“He was so against me leaving home to pursue my farming dream, but he seems fine talking to you even though you are a farmer as well.” Frank scratched his chin for a minute, thinking hard about how to answer her question. He hummed, looking up to the bright blue sky then towards bright, curious blue eyes.

“I can’t say from a father’s point of view, but if I were to guess, it was that Daryl wasn’t quite ready for you to leave yet. You know “leave the nest, fly out on your own. Our own parents were like that for me when I branched out on my own.”

“Wow, I didn’t think about it like that.” Nicola scratched her neck feeling a bit guilty. “He just always seemed coarse and gruff. At least with me.”

“And that’s why Marlene balances him out so well.” The two shared a laugh before Frank left the farm. 

Maybe Daryl was soft underneath his tough exterior, but the relationship between the two was truly a hurdle Nicola felt was too high to jump. At least right now. If she completed Daryl’s challenges then maybe she might receive his blessing.

Well, with two out of the three requirements done, Nicola was just waiting for enough to get herself a new cow. 

Seeing as her chores were done for the day she could get other things done before the day was over. One of them is getting Tototara the supplies needed for rebuilding the community kitchen. In her calendar book it read that Komari’s birthday was coming up in a few days. Nicola also saw a festival coming up too. A fishing tournament between the three towns.

Fishing was not a specialty she was at, but she believed she just needed some practice.

“I’ll just get Tototara the supplies, and then worry about Komari’s present next.”

Running into the tropical town Nicola remembered that the general store sold fish bait. Quickly buying some of good quality, Quinn obstructed her to go to the Reclaion store to get the bait set.

“I can’t set the bait up myself? Very weird.” Nicola shrugged it off and raced to Ludus’ store before he closed.

“Back again? You really are a busy bee today” Ludus smiled while attaching the bait to her fishing pole. Nicola did her best not to flush but she chuckled weakly.

“Want to do my best for the Trilympics! This will be my first time so I don't want to disappoint.”

“Hey now, as long as you are having fun, that’s what matters the most.” Ludus went to hand back the finishing pole, but instead smiled and held back. “Word of advice, you might want to buy another fishing pole so you can save your bait for the big day.”

“Hey, that’s a great idea! It might be the same level but it’s worth the practice! Thank you for your help!” Nicola smiles big, but stopped when seeing the clothing menu. “Wait! You got new outfits!?!”

“Yep! After raising our rank the whole town brought in some new supplies and merchandise to shop for. Wannasee?” Skimming through the list Nicola immediately saw her next outfit.

“This! I would like this outfit!! And I have all the materials too!” Making the exchange the farmer left for the Jambalaya and purchased an extra fishing pole. “Now I can try and figure out what Komari would like for her birthday!”

One full hour of getting the same remarks from the waitress Nicola was scratching her head at what to do next!

“Maybe just giving her some of my produce would be okay. Oh! I could cook instead! I’m sure one of Tsuyukusa’s recipes would be something she would enjoy!” 

Now in her kitchen Nicola flipped through her recipe book, and only had a few from the Eastern town. What to cook? What to cook?

_ Egg over Rice _

“Huh?” Nicola flinched, looking around to see who spoke in her house. Seeing no one inside with her she continued to look through-

_ Plain White Rice _

“Who is there?!” Nicola whipped around to see nothing again. Who keeps talking to her? Is it sprites? Dessie? The little goddess has never appeared in her house before, and she would have appeared by now if she was here.

“Plain White Rice? Egg over Rice?” Nicola flipped through the book again and found she did have both recipes. Is someone or something telling her to make one of these?

“Hmmmm, well I have some rice and I have eggs, so let’s go and make this one.” Gathering the ingredients together, one pot of cooked rice later and Nicola topped it off with an egg yolk.

“First time, and it looks good!” She clapped for the recipe success. “Now I need to find out what her favorite wrapping is. I’ll find out about it tomorrow.”

The next day there was a knock on her door, and outside was Komari with someone Nicola had never seen before. A well dressed young lady in green, red and black who smiled gently to the farmer as Komari introduced her as Kasumi, a school teacher in their village.

“Well hello there! A pleasure to meet you!” Nicola bowed and Kasumi mimicked one as well. “May we grow as neighbors and hopefully as friends in the future.” 

“Likewise. I hope to see you around.” Kasumi waved goodbye and the girls left the farm.

“A new member of Tsuyukusa. That makes a lot more things to remember. That’s okay, one person at a time.” Nicola stretched her arms up high, then her sides before heading over to water her shiso, plumerias, watermelons, pumpkins, sunflowers, hibiscus, cassavas, tomatoes, and onions. A little after nine o’ clock and the farmer hopped over the fences to check up on her animals. The new addition, a feisty quail Ichi was grateful to be moved out of her coop to enjoy the Sun. 

Chores finally done and not quite lunchtime Nicola raced to Lulukoko to grab a few more supplies before making it to Ludus’ stall. 

“Hey, great news! Finished your clothing order.” the handyman smiled and Nicola hopped on her feet. 

“Fantastic! I’ll try them on right now! Oh! Before I do that, I need to make one order I leave.” Nicola selected a Textile Mill, and a paddy field to grow Wasabi next.

“Alright! Let’s head on over and get this Mill built.” Together they walked over to Cocoa Farm, gathered the materials needed and collaborated the chores between each other. In minutes her order was complete and they both returned to the Reclaion shop.

“Hey, Ludus,” Nicola spoke just making it back. “You wouldn’t be too busy later today? It’s just to give this farmer a few tips for the fishing tournament coming would you?” Ludus looked up, face blown in surprise that the farmer quickly covered her own with her hat. “If it’s not too much trouble! I really do want to do my best for my very first trilympics-”

“It’s great that you want to do good for the games, but besides adding bait that’s all the advice I can give you.” Nicola peeked from under her hat before quickly placing it back on her head. 

“Thank you, I appreciate your help. I’ll see you around.” Nicola waved before leaving, quickly looking through the Jambalaya’s inventory. 

“Nicola!”

“Yes?” the farmer jumped at the shout, turning back to the handyman. 

“Make sure to eat something before the big day.” Ludus smiled big before waving goodbye.

“Thank you!” Nicola bowed low, then dashed off to finish her list of things to do. Eat something before the event? Well, she was sure the handyman did not want her to go hungry. Fishing must take a lot of strength and endurance. No worries, she would not forget, but she needed some practice before the event and tonight would work in her favor.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXX 

“No one would be judging me if I mess up a few times….” The nervous farmer looked at her sides, not seeing the villagers on the beach, but Lulukoko was still lively with last minute shopping from the vendor stalls still open. One more hour and the town will slowly settle for the night.

“Okay! Got Komari’s present wrapped, now all I need to do is get the hang of this fishing business! ” Nicola whipped her pole wildly before it became stuck, behind her back. Nicola pulled and pulled and  _ pulled _ ! The hook stayed caught, but the string finally snapped off, waving lamely in the air in front of the disappointed farmer. “Oh foo!”

“Need a hand?” 

Nicola turned to see Tototara walking slowly up to the beach. The bashful farmer scratched her head, completely feeling stupid.

“Not really, but… I could use some pointers. Never been a fishing person.”

“There’s no time like the present.” the elder smiled before looking down the farmer’s body. “My, don’t you look like a villager amongst us.”

“You think so?” The black farmer turned a full circle for the elder to see her new outfit: a Tub Top attire complete with sandals and shell necklace.

“You fit right in! Now let me see what’s the problem.” Nicola showed off her fishing rod, but noticed the hook missing.

“Is this what you were missing?” A new voice approached the ladies, the new person holding up the missing hook with a big smile.

“Ludus?! Oh how embarrassing...” the farmer pulled her hat down to cover her beet red face. First time practicing with the fishing pole and she breaks it!

“No worries! Let me see that real quick.” taking up the broken line Ludus quickly tied back the missing hook before inspecting any other parts. “You’re good to go!”

“Thank you!” Nicola took a step away, aimed for the ocean and took precautious swings. Once she felt secure she whipped the pole way back and let the hook fly into the ocean-

“Whoa! Hey!”

“What is it?” Nicola flinched from the sudden shout.

“You snagged my necklace!”

“Oh my goodness!” Nicola dropped the pole in a panic, then quickly pulled the pole back towards shore. Fearing she lost the necklace she took a diving leap into the waters, using the moon as light.

“Nicola! What are you doing?! It’s too dark to be in the -waters...” the Handyman rushed after the spazzy farmer, but pulled back once she resurfaced from the ocean. She was wet from head to toe with her farmer’s hat gently sailing back to the beach. Her permed curls were more curlier than before even when wet and the water glistened in the moon’s brightness. Her blue eyes shined with hot tears as she clutched the golden pendant to her face.

“Thank the spirits! I grabbed it just in time! I’m so sorry Ludus! That was a complete accident!” Approaching his person Nicola swiped away salty hot tears, beyond relieved that she could save Ludus’ belonging. The handyman in question though was frozen while staring down at the wet farmer. Once the pendant was in his face did he finally move to take it back. “Ludus?”

“Please go home and get dried. Don’t want you getting sick.” 

“Dried?” Right then the wind blew past the young adults and the farmer shivered. “You’re right, I should get home now. I can practice another day.” She snatched her hat from the sands and bowed before departing.

Even as Nicola left the town, and down the cobblestone path Ludus did not move from his spot, but flinched when a gravely chuckle came from behind him.

“Oh ho ho ho. What an eventful night this turned out to be.”

“Nana!” Ludus chirped, face a shade pinker than before. The elder laughed at her bashful grandson as he fumbled to put back on the pendant.

“A  _ lovely _ evening this lesson was. She’s quite the character, isn’t she? Good thing she didn’t look down-”

“Grandma!! Ugh...” Ludus sharply turned away from her and started walking back to the Inn, ready to turn in for the night, but Tototara continued to pick on her grandson all the way back.

It wasn’t everyday the elder got to see her beloved grandson get embarrassed and show interest in front of a potential young lady.

Back at Nicola’s home she towel dried her hair while her Tup Top attire air dried. She was so ashamed of herself! How could she have acted the way she did? She knew she did not have skills in fishing, but even a child knew how to simply cast their hook into the water without looking like a fish out of water! To make matters worse she almost made Ludus lose his pendant!

She was able to save it in time so that was a plus. Maybe next time Ludus would still want to help her, and not just for the Trilympics. 

Nicola groaned into the towel as she squatted to the floor. She still could not believe how wet she got from rescuing Ludus’ necklace- it was right there at her feet, but it could have been swallowed by a fish for all she knew! Soaked from head to toe the outfit stuck to her like second skin- 

Wait a minute! Now that she thought about it, Ludus had a very shocked face when she walked back onto the beach. And the attire had no space for her to wear a bra…………….

“ _ Oh my GOD!!! HE saw them! He saw them poking!!!!! _ ” The distressed farmer rolled all over her wooden floor in blazing embarrassment and humiliation. And his grandmother was there too?! How was she to face him again tomorrow?! 

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXX

“Well would you look at that! We are on a team together!” Nicola chuckled with a cold sweat once teams were picked for the Trilymipcs.

“G-g-g-g-Great! That’s great! L-l-l-Let’s work together, everyone!” Ludus chuckled as well, and both adults did not look at one another the whole time as the rules were explained for the fishing game. Shalk and Iluka were the last two on their team and eyed the funny acting adults in confusion. Well, one did.

“What’s up with those two?” Shalk asked.

“If you ask me, I think those are getting along quite well~” Iluka giggled to herself

The festival went by well, with Nicola’s team taking first but Zahau winning the single’s prize for biggest catch. 

“Nicola!”

Said farming was really wanting to dodge the handyman after the festival, but it did not seem to work that way. Taking a deep breath she turned to the equally red Lulukoko man also not meeting her eyes. He loudly cleared his throat before his poppy red eyes met her big blues.

“Look, after last night, i honestly thought you would have some trouble fishing today because of me being on your team. But! I saw a few times that you actually did very well for someone who did not have the confidence before.” 

“Ludus-”

“With that said! Please, don’t be quick to doubt your skills, even ones you’ve never tried.” This time he smiled gently, red fading to nothing. And Nicola could relax again. She took her hat off to ruffle her short perm.

“I figured out what you meant by eating before the tournament yesterday.”

“You did?”

“Yeah! I can’t believe I did not think about it until the morning of. It’s no wonder you like certain dishes more than others.”

“So I’ve been found out!” The two shared a friendly laugh and the stressful atmosphere was slowly ebbing away.

Peace had been restored between the two and casual talk had even gotten better. One Summer afternoon in particular Nicola caught Ludus off work and fixed an accessory case for Iluka that he offered tea and conversation.

When he meant jack-of-all-trades, he meant it well. He even offered his assistance to Nicola as well but she declined.

“Only if it’s a project too big for one person I’ll be sure to run in your direction.” That seemed to appease the handyman just before the twins arrived. Once the eldest received her box she brought out a bucket that leaks. Nicola could see how bothered he was for the extra chore. Could they not see he had company? Ever so kind Ludus took it to his room to patch up. That left the farmer alone with them.

“How odd for Ludus to have a friend about his age besides us.” Iluka looked down her nose at her, like she was inspecting any strays of dust from an object.

“Don’t be mean Iluka. It’s not like we have any other friends either.” At that Nicola snorted in her teacup. Before she could be interrogated Ludus came back with a fixed bucket. Iluka however had something else to be looked at. Apparently her bed is now getting squeaky. At that Nicola finally spoke up.

“Uh Princess, aren’t you asking for a bit much?” Nicola raised an eyebrow at the eldest who scoffed at the question, but Ludus snorted in his teacup from your sarcastic question.

“Honestly I’m used to her highness asking for a lot of things to be fixed. Even on my off days.” Ludus smiles in the farmer’s direction.

“So that means you’re keeping tabs on how much she owes you right?” At that Ludus throws his head back and laughs.

“Hey!” Iluka stomped her foot in anger but the youngest slid smoothly into the conversation.

“It’s true Iluka can be a bit selfish and impatient. Because of that she got us stuck in a shipwreck at sea.”

“Siluka! I've told you not to mention that story.” The usually loud eldest grew quiet after her outburst, taking the hint she then huffed to tell Ludus she could wait another time to have her bed checked. The twins leave after that and Nicola looks to the handyman for answers.

“It’s true that Iluka got us into trouble out at sea, and she gets quiet about the topic because she put her sister in danger. Don’t worry, we survived on an island for a month before a ship came by and dropped us off home safely. After that Iluka studies weather patterns and people of the village ask her what the weather will be. In the end it worked for the good.”

“Wow.” Was all Nicola could say. Despite her brashness and recklessness she was determined not to let the same mistake happen again, and Nicola could tell she cared very much for her sister, even if her attitude was too much at times.

“If you could, don’t mention this around her for a while.”

“Of course. I can wait for a good campfire story some other time. I have a good amount to exchange with myself.”

“Really now? Care to share one right now?” Ludus poured more tea for the both as the two got comfortable in their seats.

“Eager much?” Nicola chuckled before taking a sip. She looked down at her rippling reflection, slowly relaxing to stillness. Now seeing her face despite the dark yellow color she knew her skin was darker complexion. No hiding the fact. It took a minute before Nicola decided to speak. “I’m sure it came as a surprise to see that Frank’s niece was black yes?”

“No lie. I was shocked.”

“So I’m sure you know that I was adopted, but for the beginning part of my life living with Daryl and Marlene and my sister Lynn, that I felt like family with them. It never bothered me as a child that I was different, but getting older I knew deep down I was physically different. Hair and skin stands out, but I felt worse when I stood up to fath-Daryl about my dream to own my own plot of land to be a farmer.”

“When did your family adopt you?”

“I was six when I came into their home, and that first year being with them Marlene showed me this farmhouse. The many plants and trees, the cute baby animals I could pet at the time. Clean air, wide open space. It was my calling.” Nicola relaxed against her chair with a large sigh of relief. She knew she got passionate when talking about farm life.

“Wow. You knew at a young age what you wanted. That’s great to hear. Most kids just want to climb trees, get dirty and search for things they’ve never seen before. Or play with sticks.”

“Play with sticks? Like sword fighting or something? Wanted to be pirates?” they shared a giggle before Ludus spoke again.

“You could say. Our sister tribe comes from very far away lands. The beaches are beautiful and huge, the tropical greens are abundant with fruit and the nights are even more stunning when the moon is full in the skies. An oasis paradise.”

Oasis…

Ludus flinched when Nicola dropped her teacup, the hot liquid splashed the floor and the cup shattered, but the handyman rushed to the farmer’s side when she held her head in pain.

Beautiful ocean…

Abundant greenlife…

Glowing nightlife…

Where is this paradise?

“Why?”

“What’s wrong Nicola-”

“Why do my early memories fail me?! Why, why can’t I remember them?” Nicola shouted into the quiet Inn. Ludus stood back to give her some space, and he waited until her breathing returned to normal. She blinked multiple times to see where she was and her confused eyes finally met Ludus’ concerned bright orange pair.

“Nicola?”

“I’m sorry.” her voice was hushed, and then tears came. “I’m so sorry! I just- I just wish I could remember my life before living with Daryl and Marlene. I’m, I’m so sorry-” the handyman shushed the sniffling farmer, carefully navigating them to his room to sit on his bed. She sniffled some more on his shoulder as he held her close.

“It’s okay. It’s okay Nicola.” He rocked her gently as she cried, feeling a bit helpless but what else could he do? He couldn’t fix a problem like lost memories.

All he could now was be there for her when she needed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As fun as it is to be creative and funny with the plot, I also need to remember the order of how things happen in the game. See you again soon!

**Author's Note:**

> I will do my best to cut out the chunks of the credits we all know from the game itself, and add plenty more fun stuff about Nicola and more about her. 
> 
> More next time!


End file.
